


winter - i

by aeras



Series: the four seasons [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis-centric, Other, Prompto’s there for like 5 seconds, your glaive avatar from comrades if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeras/pseuds/aeras
Summary: the first of many seasons to come for the land of Lucis.





	winter - i

**Author's Note:**

> first fic thing in ages, wanted to simply explore ignis in roleplaying but here we are  
> idk where this will go but i hope to please~

The telltale onset of winter over the past week was unmistakable. The temperature dipped, the air was dry, and the crunch of fallen autumn leaves resonated beneath footsteps as the trees that once more flourished with red and gold shed their burden for the cold. In contrast, the Glaive uniform upon Ignis’ shoulders was tailored to combat the cold. Insides lined with garula fur to keep the wearer warm, accompanied by gloves and boots with the same purpose.

It was to be the first winter since the end of eternal darkness. According to Prompto, the first snow (not from Shiva, or one of Noct’s infamous ill-timed blizzard flasks, thank the Gods) was due to fall in Insomnia approximately today. Prompto, enthusiastic as ever, had insisted that they witness the snowfall together.

Feeling the cold bite at his skin, Ignis let out a breath, small puffs tumbling from his chapped lips as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. As much as he would like to return to the efforts of reforming Lucis, he supposed that the work to be done could be taken care of by others, for now. After all, his King would have made him do the same— his King would have made him skirt responsibility once in a while, for old times’ sake. For his sake. Letting out another wistful sigh, Ignis quickly commanded the phone’s virtual assistant to guide him to his destination.

“Mr. Scientia!” A familiar voice called to his right, as he neared the gates of the old Citadel. Ignis turns towards the direction of the voice, and acknowledges the Glaive with a smile, making his way over. He recognised that voice from an encounter during Noct’s return to Insomnia.

“Your buddies are all waiting in the foyer, Mr. Scientia,” the Glaive smiled. It was indeed a happier time.

“Thank you.”

Taking a careful step past the gates, Ignis was stopped in his tracks yet again as he felt something that wasn’t just the cold winter air hit his cheek. It felt soft, and melted away as soon as it came in contact with his skin.

“Ah!” A soft gasp came from behind. “It’s started...”

“It has, hasn’t it?” Ignis mused curiously, taking in the sensations with touch. Snow had started falling, a soft, white blanket over Insomnia. A high contrast to what the city had seen in the past ten years. Ignis barely remembers the last time he’s seen snow— although he remembers the colour white.

Removing a glove, Ignis held out a hand, wanting to feel more to commit the sensation to memory. _If only he could be here..._

“Mr. Scientia, you should hurry up to your friends!”

In the distance, he could hear the heavy doors of the Citadel opening, and Prompto’s voice yelling at him to “get over here”. Ignis chuckled softly to himself. Some things never changed. Putting his glove back on, Ignis waved to his friends briefly before turning to the Glaive behind him with a smile.

“Please, Ignis will do. Would you like to join us?”


End file.
